Hawkeye
Hawkeye is a hero from the Marvel Comics, and a new character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory Orphaned at a young age, Clint Barton and his brother ran away and joined a nearby circus. There, he was raised and learned he had a natural talent for archery, his aim being one of the most precise in the world. Years later, after seeing Iron Man in action, Hawkeye tried to become a superhero himself, but was mistaken for a thief. Forced to fight against superheroes, Hawkeye became tired of this accidental life of crime, and told the Avengers he wished to reform. Despite common quarrels with Captain America, Hawkeye was recognized as an extremely valuable member of the superhero community. Hawkeye would go on to join other teams such as the Defenders and the Thunderbolts, but his home was with the Avengers. This backfired on him, however, as it resulted in his death at the hands of the Scarlet Witch, whose powers were out of control due to a mental breakdown. Hawkeye was later revived, but took the new alias as Ronin, due to another hero with the Hawkeye name appearing. But after Norman Osborn's Dark Avengers team, which included the villain with a deadly aim Bullseye posing as Hawkeye, were defeated, Clint realized that he should retake his Hawkeye legacy. Appearance Underneath his costume, Hawkeye has blonde hair and blue eyes. His costume has a purple cowl with eyes resembling Wolverine's mask, and a giant "H" on his forehead. His shirt is sleeveless, but has a few armbands. Most of his costume resembles a typical superhero jumpsuit, but it includes large pieces of cloth from his torso reaching past it below his belt. His boots are cuffed at the tops. On his back, Hawkeye carries a quiver full of many trick arrows. Powers and Abilities Hawkeye does not possess any true superpowers, but his abilities far surpass the average human, such as: *Superb aiming skills, almost never missing *Keen eyesight *Skilled with a bow and arrow *Proficient in other weapons, but prefers bow and arrow *Professional-level acrobat *Trained martial artist *Makes use of special arrows of varying properties Personality Hawkeye is naturally rebellious and confrontational. These qualities have often put him at odds with his fellow Avengers, but he usually sets aside these differences to operate more smoothly in battle. Hawkeye can seem overconfident and brash, but as his in-game quote says "You're not brash if you can back it up." This quote may just reinforce his reputation as brash. He is quick to anger, and always voices his opinion, even when it may have negative consequences. During his happier times, he enjoys joking around in battle, poking fun at his allies and enemies alike. Gameplay Vitality: 900,000 Hawkeye is mainly a projectile specialist, hitting hard with a multitude of arrows that can be safely fired from any position and angle, making him one of the best zoners in the game, although he has a couple of viable close-range options due to his mobility. Not only are his arrows quick, but they also have OTG properties. What separates him from similar characters are that his arrows possess special status effects, such as causing major hitstun or even inflicting poison. Special Attacks *'Shock Value -' Hawkeye throws a small blue projectile that shocks the opponent, causing a decent amount of hitstun. *'Quick Shot -' Hawkeye fires one of 3 extremely fast moving arrows forward. **'Greyhound -' Fires three normal arrows in a single shot. **'Hunter -' Traps opponents in a weighted net that pulls airborne opponents to the ground and holds them for a short time. **'Spritzer -' Fires a shocking arrow at the opponent which electrifies and stuns the target. *'Trick Shot -' Hawkeye performs one of 3 special movements depending on which attack button you press. Light makes Hawkeye backflip, medium makes him roll forward, and heavy make him front flip forward. Pressing another attack button during these movements allows Hawkeye to fire one of 3 trick arrows. The light and heavy attacks can hit OTG. **'Violent Fizz -' Fires a poison arrow that causes the target to gradually lose health over time. **'Icebreaker -' Fire an ice arrow that freezes the opponent for a short time. **'Rusty Nail -' Fire an arrow capable of going through the opponent and hitting an assist. *'Ragtime Shot -' Hawkeye fires numerous arrows into the air, which all fall to the ground at once. **'Jack Rose -' Fires a timed explosive arrow. **'Kamikaze -' Fires a volley of arrows that cover a quarter of the screen. **'Ballalyka -' Fires three steel arrows that fall in a concentrated area. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Kiss of Fire (Level 1): '''Also known as the '''Super Scatter Shot', Hawkeye fires numerous arrows with explosive tips into the air, which land in front of him and explode upon contact in succession. This move hits OTG. *'Gimlet (Level 1):' Hawkeye fires a single, highly damaging arrow at the opponent, dealing 250,000 points of damage. This move can be used on the ground and in the air, and homes in on the opponent. While the move is completely omni-directional, it cannot hit OTG. *'Tag Team Special (Level 3):' Hawkeye fires an arrow onto the ground in front of him that carries Ant Man, who then grows to normal size and attacks the opponent, and then becomes Giant Man and stomps on them. This hyper deals 430,000 points of unscaled damage. X-Factor Theme Song thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Hawkeye was announced alongside Ghost Rider, Firebrand, and Strider Hiryu. *Hawkeye is the first character announced for Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 to not leave the stage during his winning animation. *Hawkeye (like Thor) counts as an Avenger when teamed with Captain America and/or Iron Man for their respective pre-match Avenger battle crys. *After defeating Wolverine, Hawkeye says "You fight like an old man, Logan." This is a reference to the alternate universe "Old Man Logan" storyline, in which Wolverine, becoming a pacifist after all villains teamed up to kill most heroes, is brought back into action by an older, blinded Hawkeye. *Hawkeye's Level 3 Hyper Combo is a reference to a classic Avengers cover, which had Hawkeye about to fire Ant-man. Coincidentally, Hawkeye's Aftermatch Portrait also shows him about to fire Ant-man, further proving the reference. *Hawkeye's rival is Strider Hiryu, as both are highly acrobatic warriors with an array of weapons. Hawkeye has numerous different types of arrows, and Strider Hiryu uses numerous mechanical weapons in combat. *Much like Guile's and M.O.D.O.K.'s themes, Hawkeye's theme is starting to become an internet meme, some videos has been created, saying that "Hawkeye's Theme Makes Anything Better" like "Guile's Theme goes with Everything" and "M.O.D.O.K.'s Theme goes with Trolling", the videos show some scenes from games, shows or movies that seems suitable. Gallery Colors4.JPG|Hawkeye's alternate colors Hawkeye_DLC_14271_640screen.jpg|Ronin dlc costume Also See Hawkeye's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Zoning Characters